


All My Family

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [42]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sportahusbands, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie finds Sportacus crying after Sportacus gets into an argument with a few certain family members (who didn't come to Zeh wedding) who visited suddenly, and weren't very happy he married Robbie.





	All My Family

By the time Robbie went up to the surface to find his husband, it was almost noon. An airship Robbie had never seen before was speeding away from Lazytown. He watched it leave, perplexed, and let his eyes trail down to the town itself. Everyone was gathered in the square. Even the Mayor and Bessie. Something  _big_  must have happen.

And of course, Robbie had missed it.

Annoyed with himself, and at Sportacus a little for not waking him up for what looked like an emergency, Robbie stomped over to the small crowd. 

In the very center stood Sportacus. The elf was standing motionless with his back to Robbie, staring up at the retreating airship. His hands were curled into tight fists at his sides. Stephanie was standing nearby, looking unsure. The other kids were a few feet away.

“They _can’t_ be your relatives, Sportacus!” Ziggy said, breaking the tense quiet Robbie had walked into, “Family doesn’t _yell_ like that when you didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Don’t worry about those jerks, Sportacus!” Pixel agreed.

Stingy looked thoughtful. “Robbie’s really good at disguises though. Maybe if he dressed up as an Elf...” 

“That’s not the problem, Stingy! It shouldn’t matter that Robbie’s not an elf!”

“I was just trying to be helpful,” Stingy huffed with a glare at Trixie.

“Sportacus?” Stephanie tugged lightly at Sportacus’ shirt, “Sportacus, Robbie’s here.”

Finally, Sportacus turned around. Robbie, who had been feeling increasingly more worried the more the children spoke, felt his heart sink. Sportacus’ eyes were red, heavy with tears. A few had escaped down his cheeks. His mouth was set in a firm line. 

“Kids?” The Mayor was speaking but Robbie couldn’t take his eyes away from Sportacus’, “How about we go inside and get some lunch, hm? I think Ms. Busybody made her famous vanilla cake!” The kids all hurried away after the Mayor and Bessie. Stephanie reached up to pat Sportacus’ shoulder. Sportacus gave her a watery smile in return.

When they were alone, Robbie closed the distance between them and took Sportacus’ hand. “I don’t know what’s going on but I’m sure I can make an Elf disguise if you need me to.”

The corner of Sportacus’ mouth twitched but he shook his head. “They were cousins from my mother’s side. Apparently they don’t “approve” of heroes marrying non-elves,” Sportacus took up a mocking voice that barely sounded like his own, “And you didn’t even have the decency to marry a female! Don’t you know how heroes are made? How could you be so selfish?! Your poor mother-”

“I don’t remember anyone having a problem with us at the wedding,” Robbie interrupted, desperate to stop Sportacus repeating the insults. Clearly they were upsetting him all over again. He was squeezing Robbie’s hand tightly and the knuckles of his other hand were turning white. 

“They didn’t come. You wouldn’t have met them.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with them alone.”

Sportacus took a few deep breaths and Robbie rubbed his thumb against Sportacus’ hand to help him calm down. After a few minutes, Sportacus no longer looked near tears. Instead, he was frowning fiercely. He looked back up at the sky, in the direction the airship had disappeared in. Obviously he had thought of something.

“What’s the plan?” Robbie asked. Sportacus looked back at Robbie and Robbie felt a surge of pride at the vindictiveness in his husband’s eyes.

“You love me, right Robbie?”

“I- Yes?? What kind of question—”

“Marry me again. In the North. In front of  _all_  my family this time.”

A grin spread across Robbie’s face, “You’re a  _genius_.”


End file.
